


黎明

by mellowsweet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Bad Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowsweet/pseuds/mellowsweet





	黎明

“还有人追吗？”他靠着墙气喘吁吁地问，我也没好到哪里去，跑地我五脏六腑都要甩出来了，弓着腰双手撑着膝盖上气不接下气，我侧过身借光看着巷口：“没了，应该是甩开了。”

“都怪你，”他缓过来了，抱胸看着我：“你脾气就不能收一收，非得跟人打，平时眼睛不是挺毒的吗，怎么就没看出人屁股口袋里插着枪啊。这下可好，车被抢了，ID也丢了，我的手机还没电了，今晚我们要露宿街头了。”

“操，他调戏你诶，”我不满地看着他：“你是老子的马子，调戏你不就是调戏我？！”

“谢谢老公，”他捏着嗓子翻了个白眼，脸臭得不得了，声音装地倒还挺甜：“等等，”他走上前抬起我的下巴，左看看右看看，几秒后，松开我，后退一步，开心地拍着掌大笑起来：“操，王琳凯，我就说你得把你这脏辫剪了吧，枪子儿没打到你，倒是被这头辫子抽了好几耳光！”

看他那得意的小样我又气不打一处来，不过他说完我才后知后觉地意识到两边脸颊火辣辣得疼，估计是刚才跑的太快，我辫子又太长，全刮我脸上了。

“操你妈，欠收拾了是不是，”我伸手掐住他的喉头，把他勾到我怀里来，他都快喘不上来气了还看着我笑呢。我凑过去，从他的额头到他的眼睛再到他的唇，这样打量着他。不得不说，这张脸从未让我厌烦，无论看了多少遍。尤其是他的眼睛，我用拇指在他的眼皮上摩挲着：“再吵吵，把你眼睛挖出来。”

“好呀，”他开心地说，也不知道在开心啥：“给你呗。”

他一直都是这么欠嗖嗖的，老惹我生气，但我再生气也拿他没办法，只能恶狠狠地咬住他如李子般饱满的唇，吮了两下，还没尝够，这家伙的舌头就自己窜进了我的口腔，和我的缠在一起。这厮总是这样，一定要自己掌握主动权，连接吻这种小事都要和我较劲，明明力气没我大，气息也没我长，常常吻着吻着自己就没气儿了，要喘几口再继续，都瘫软在我怀里了还吸着我的舌，我要不松开啊，他也是绝对不会先说投降的。

我的鼻子磨着他的鼻尖，他侧着头亲我的脖子，亲了几下开始撒娇：“我困了，”他说。

“得嘞，”我搂着他的腰和他一起向巷子外走去，出巷口的时候我确认了周围没动静，巷子外的大路上除了街边的车辆只剩下我和他，那群家伙应该是真的散开了，才拖着他的手把他往外拉。

“你这个小矮子，怎么劲会比我大呢，手腕都被你拽痛了。”他懒洋洋地跟在我身后，嘴巴还说个不停。

懒得理他。

“就这辆吧，”我挑了一个SUV，看着有点旧，胜在好撬，他打量了几眼：“行吧，脏的话，我要睡你身上。”

我三下五除二把这台车搞定，报警器吱哇乱叫，他一巴掌就把那玩意拍哑了。我钻进后座把座椅给他老人家擦干净，他才施施然地上了车斜躺下，拍了拍旁边的空位，示意我过去陪他。

“我不睡了，”我在车上翻了翻，抽屉里找出一包抽了一半的烟和火机，叼了根给自己点上，发动了车子：“开远点，以防万一。”

“好吧，”他翻了个身，脸冲着靠背不理我了。

这就生气了，他真的非常容易生气，像小孩一样。

不过比小孩成熟，只冷战，不吵架。

该去哪呢，我随便开上一条高速公路，一边轰着油门一边想。嘿，已经随便开了个方向，为什么还要想去哪呢，我觉得自己好笑，回头看了眼睡着了的他。睡着了就不冷战了，他现在整个人大字型摊开来，一边胳膊和腿垂在地上，睡得香，不知道梦到了啥，还砸吧砸吧嘴。

是委屈他了，我回过头，将注意力集中在路上。

如果不是非要和我在一起，他这个公子哥也不至于沦落到这个地步。我俩这行为最准确的定义应该是“私奔”，但是这都什么年代了，说“私奔”有点土，我把这定义为“在路上”，和凯鲁亚克没关系，只是因为我们也确实是那样在路上。

我俩一开始还过得挺潇洒，开着他爹给他买的跑车，刷着他爹给他的副卡，住着五星酒店，吃着珍馐美馔，逛着各个奢侈品店和唱片行——他没啥爱好，就是喜欢买衣服和听音乐，我更没啥爱好，我就爱陪着他。

这好日子没过几天就到头了，当时我俩刚吃完饭，结账时他的卡怎么刷都是交易失败。

“老蔡这么狠的吗，”在服务员的注视下，他皮笑肉不笑地把卡放进自己的钱包小声跟我说：“我们该怎么办？”

“我买啊，”那还用问？我拿着手机刚要扫码，他忽然跺了我一脚，我这丈二和尚摸不着头脑正要发火，“跑啊！”他大吼一声，扭头就冲出了门，我整个人惊呆了，餐厅保安拿他是没办法，上前把我围住了。

我陪笑着付了钱，短信提示我还剩个小几万，省着点应该是够花了。他之前那跟我说他估摸着这场战役用不了一个星期老蔡就会妥协，结果一个星期过去了，老蔡直接让他弹尽粮绝。

我出了饭店门，远远看见抱着路灯张望的他叹了口气。

这小狐狸精，不太聪明。

我俩从原来一晚几千的房住进一晚一百的房，看见那看似干净实则还残留着不明液体的床单，他嘴上虽然没说啥，但第二天起来脖子那里起了一大片疹子，过敏了，在车上搂着我哭啊，那个委屈。

“那咱回家？”我拍着他的背一边哄他一边问。

“王琳凯！”他蓦得坐直了身体，瞪圆了眼，眼角还有泪呢：“你个怂逼！”

于是我们继续在路上。

俗话说得好，由俭入奢易由奢入俭难，他衣服虽然不怎么买了，可是还改不了逛唱片行的习惯，那黑胶碟，那唱机，搁古时候那是娱乐休闲的东西，搁现代那是有钱人玩的风雅，真心不便宜。我不想给他买，他就咬着下唇可怜巴巴地看我，真心受不了他那样，只得掏钱给他买了。

“我看你抱着你的黑胶碟过一辈子吧，”我看他欣喜地爱抚着刚淘来的唱片封套的那样子，我怎么这么酸呢。

“你和唱片吃什么醋呀，”他不以为意地说：“唱片又不能和我做爱，你们没有可比性。”

“嘿，”我火上来了，车也不开了，就停路中央跟他理论：“蔡徐坤老子他妈在你心里可就是个鸡巴啊？！”

“不不不，”他看着我认真地说：“你是鸡巴的拥有者，不是鸡巴。”

“你他妈——”我还没来得及骂，车窗就被后面的车主给砸了，这路被我俩堵上了，行吧，那就继续开吧。

我俩就这样一路吵闹着顺着国道开着，漫无目的，也没有方向。他那跑车实在是太费油了，我俩想卖掉，结果差点被当偷车贼被警察抓，只能硬着头皮接着开，我的余额的数字越来越少，这样下去不是办法，得想法子搞些钱。

于是我学会了开车锁，没有开车锁的师傅那么高级，更精准的形容是“砸”，但是好撬的车也都是便宜的车，现在移动支付这么发达，也就只能掏到十几二十几的停车费。靠着这项“手艺活”我俩又撑了几天，结果今天可好，车直接被那帮混蛋抢走了，不用担心邮费了，但我俩所有的行李，包括他那堆宝贝唱片和衣服也都没了。

操，想到这帮孙子我就来火，我烦躁地捶了几下方向盘，刺耳的笛声划破夜空，把他也吵醒了。他睡眼惺忪地起身看着我：“怎么了？”

“没事儿宝贝，”我说：“想起那帮傻逼竟然兵分两路搞我们，我就憋屈。”

“停车，”他说：“我要和你做爱。”

我靠路边停下，打着双闪，从后座钻到副驾，我把驾驶座往后调了调，他顺势坐到我大腿上。

他很喜欢这样的姿势，但他不喜欢叫这“观音坐莲”，嫌土。

我一边吻他一边把他的衣服脱下，亲吻着他的乳尖，他勾着我脖子又笑起来，用他的下体蹭着我的。

这段时间他轻了好多，坐在我腿上我都快要感受不到什么重量，他的肋骨一根根突起，看上去除了皮就是骨头了，连点肉都没了。

我很心疼，我想他何时受过这种委屈，他受的所有委屈都是因为我。可如果现在我说我们回去吧，他肯定会更生气，说不定这辈子都不会再理我了。

他拉过我的手掌，用舌头从我的指尖舔向我的掌心，吐了口口水进去，又指引我摸向他的后面，用那玩意做润滑。我插入的时候还是困难，他也很痛，但他一声不吭。没钱之后我们很少做爱了，因为没有住过太干净的地方。更多时候他都要我搂着他，我们听着他跳的唱片，喝着同一瓶酒，一言不发。

他知道我爱他，我知道他不后悔，趁着我们还年轻，就应该不顾一切地爱一场。

他的肠壁紧紧地将我包裹，他低着头看着我，抚摸着我脸颊上的伤。

到底是有段时间没做爱了，我俩折腾了好久，最后他一口不剩地把我这几天的存货都吞了，吞完之后第一时间来亲我，要我尝尝我自己的精液有多难喝。

我俩继续在路上。

他没穿别的衣服，就把内裤套上了，夜里还是有点冷，我怕他着凉，要他把我的牛仔外套穿上。他盘腿坐在副驾，披着我的外套，点了根烟，看了一会路，又看着窗外。

“王琳凯，你见过萤火虫吗？”他问我。

“废话，”我回答。

“王琳凯，我要听歌。”他说。

我打开电台，扭了好几下才接到一个还在放音乐的频道。我们已经开到很荒凉的地方，信号不太好，断断续续地。

这歌也不好听，但他还是听的怪开心地。

我又心疼了。到了下一个城市，我真得琢磨着搞票大的，唱机是买不来了，至少给他买个手机让他听听歌吧。

凌晨的时候我已经开不动了，决定开到下一个服务区睡会儿。他看着窗外发着呆，也不知道在想什么。

我去服务区的超市买了两盒泡面，他还在车上呆着，裤子终于套上了，但他依然不愿意下车，有时候他真的很神经。看店的小姑娘被我叫醒的时候还蒙着呢，愣了一会才开始时结账。我扫完码她的收银盒自动弹出来，我无意中瞄到一叠红色钞票，真没想到这么个破地方的破服务区竟然能有这么多现金。

傻子才不动心。

我接了些热水把面泡上，回到车里叫他下来吃饭。他要我把面端过来，“很烫诶，”我说，压低了声音：“里面就有个小丫头，我看了看，能抢个几千。”

“王琳凯！”他又对我吼，又生气了：“你一个大老爷们连小姑娘的钱都抢！是不是男人啊！”

“声音呢小点我的祖宗，”我头疼，回头看了看，那边显然是听到他的嗓门了，那姑娘防备地站起来，把大门拉上了。

“靠，我们的面！”我他妈后悔死了，就不该告诉他。

悻悻地上了车，肚子已经开始叫了。

“这是原则问题，”他正义凛然地说：“人家比我们弱，我们就不能抢。”

“好，”这次是我错了，我认，我一边开车一边想，不过我还是应该把那女的手机抢来的，有歌听他话会少点。

天快亮了。

车也快没油了。

刚闹这出，把加油这事儿彻底忘了。

没坚持多久，这破车彻底罢工了。

我俩跳下车，迎着太阳升起的方向继续走着。

挺久没看到这样的景象了，还挺壮烈的。

我这样跟他说，他骂我文盲乱用词。

我俩真的半斤八俩，不都是大学肄业吗，只是他一直都在读贵族学校，我就是普通学校的普通混子。

这样一路打打闹闹地走着，还挺开心的。

如果有吃的就更开心了。

饿的我抓着他胳膊就啃，留下俩弯弯的齿痕。

这半路抛锚，还不知道什么时候能走到出口。现在天快亮了了，逐渐有车开始经过了。

“搭个便车吧，”我建议。

“好啊，”他兴致勃勃地说：“要不要我露大腿？”

“去你妈的，”我对着他脑门拍了一下。

过去几辆车都不愿停，我也理解，我要是他们我他妈也不停，这俩一看就不是什么好东西，大概率是危险分子。

又待了一会儿，有辆车迎面开来。我奋力地挥着胳膊，希望他能停下。眼瞅这车越来越近，我越来越觉得不对劲。我看车里那些人的表情由诧异变成兴奋，在这种速度下还能把他们看的这么清楚，那只有一个可能，就是对方减慢了速度、也认出我们了。

“操你妈，是我们的车，”我转身把他往路边的草丛里推：“快跑，他们有枪！”

如果时间能倒回两年前，我们初遇的那一刻。

我们学校门口那家唱片行不干了，那天是最后一天营业。我刚编完脏辫从市里回来，我看见站在门口的他。他看着老板拉下卷帘门，然后和老板抱了抱——后来我才知道这老板所有的货都被他买走了。然后我看到他的侧脸，他的侧脸真好看。如果回到那一刻，我一定不会像当时那样，傻愣愣地冲上去对着他说：“你他妈怎么这么好看啊。”

如果我不出现，他就不会认识我，如果他不认识我，就不会和我相爱，如果不和我相爱，就不会和老蔡吵架，也不会在老蔡要他订婚的时候和我私奔了。

不和我私奔，也就不会受苦了，永远不会像现在这样，奔跑在草丛中，被尖锐的杂草割伤了皮肤。这不应该是他的经历，他本不用这样。

我想爱情再重要，也不如性命重要，命都没了，怎么爱啊。

我抱着他，他也抱着我，一切发生的太迅速了，我们跑的再快，也跑不过子弹的速度，说不上来是我和他谁先中的枪。那帮人应该觉得让我们死的太痛快也没意思，看我们中枪就走了，所以我俩没直接嗝屁，还留了挺多时间给我们说遗言，应该庆幸。

前面忘了说了，虽然我们的车被抢走了，但我也把他们老大蛋踢碎了。

蔡徐坤说的对，我真的该收敛收敛我的脾气了。

他抱着我，我也抱着他，我俩拖着一地血走了几十米之后决定放弃，我们在荒无人烟的地方，我们没有方向，只能看向太阳，太阳升起的地方。

失血过多到最后就会产生幻觉，会先特别冷，然后产生幻觉。

我看见他和我的婚礼，他扶着老蔡的胳膊出来，老蔡一脸不情愿地把他交给我。我看见我给他戴戒指，我太紧张了，手一直抖，他就看着我一直笑，好几下才戴上。我看见他靠近我，亲吻我。我看见我们的未来，是甜蜜的、幸福的、平平常常的。

还代孕了好几个孩子，老大随他，铁了心要做音乐家，老二随我，混不吝，天天在家跟我吵架，老三我们想要个女儿，正在努力中。

“王琳凯，”他在我耳边说：“我看见萤火虫了，你看见了吗？”

“天亮了，怎么还会有萤火虫呢。”我回答他。

“你这个人怎么一点都不浪漫啊，”他埋怨道。

“我想和你过一辈子，这浪漫吗？”我问他。

“浪漫。”他回答。

“这辈子就要过了。”我说。

“对啊。”他点点头。

“那下辈子你还跟我过吗？”我问。

“过啊。”他答。

我俩一起躺下，我让他躺在我身上，我就不想要那些稻草割到他。我的手指卷着他的头发，他哼着歌，我不知道是什么歌，只知道怪好听的。他的声音越来越微弱，我的眼皮也越来越沉，我快要睡着了。

“蔡徐坤，我好像看见萤火虫了，”我跟他说：“就在红彤彤的太阳上飞啊飞啊——”

“你看，我说吧。”他笑了。

 

 

FIN


End file.
